A Storm In the Neighborhood/After The Neighborhood Storm
Next Episode *Daniel Makes A Mistake/Baking Mistake Previous Episode *Daniel can't ride on trolley/Daniel gets what he wants Date September 8 2015 Summary Daniel Tiger and his dad arrive at the tree house to pick up their friends. A big storm is on its way to the Neighborhood and the Tiger house is much safer than the tree. The wind picks up as the sky quickly darkens. Dad Tiger shares the safety plan with Daniel and his nervous friends. The heavy rain begins to fall just as everyone arrives back at the Tiger house. Watching out the window, Daniel make-believes that he is playing outside in all kinds of weather. Consulting the safety plan, Daniel and his friends check the emergency kit for various items including a flashlight, a first aid kit, and water. Following a large clap of thunder, the lights go out and Mom Tiger finds a flashlight in the emergency kit. Together by candle light, everyone enjoys a picnic dinner on the floor as they make shadow puppets on the wall. Daniel and his friends put on their pajamas as they prepare for a sleepover in Daniel's room and are reassured by their parents that they will be safe from the storm. Morning has come and the storm has passed as Daniel and his friends wake up from their sleepover. Looking out the window, they find that there are many tree branches and leaves on the ground. As they eat breakfast, Mom Tiger explains that after a storm, the plan includes heping your family, helping your neighbors, and then helping your neighborhood. Stepping outside, the Tigers quickly repair their mailbox which was blown to the ground by the storm. King Friday stops by to ask for help at the clock tower. On the way, they find others to be safe and cleaning up their own areas of the Neighborhood. At the clock factory, everyone sees that a tree has fallen in front of the clock factory. Dad Tiger eases Daniel's nervousness by encouraging him to "look for the helpers" in scary situations. Daniel feels better as he watches Neighborhood firefighters -- Music Man Stan and Doctor Anna -- remove the tree with Trolley's assistance. Daniel make-believes that he is a helper, keeping everyone safe in the whole Neighborhood. Mr. McFeely arrives with a new tree to be planted. King Friday asks Daniel to help put it into the ground as everyone recognizes how they all worked together after the storm. Trivia *When Daniel Tiger Says "What Was That? More Thunder?" and O says "No, it's Just My tummy" They are directly to the nick jr show of Max and Ruby *Music Man Stan and Doctor Anna are dress up like firefighters, *When it was aired on any cartoon sites like Kiss Cartoon, The First Live Action Segment had a Reqired Weekly Test. Snapshot20151030045820-1-.jpg 20150828 194913 734537 dtn storm-1-.png Snapshot20151030045834-1-.jpg ASITN.PNG Snapshot20151030045842-1-.jpg Heronpm-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030045904-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030045918-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030045928-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030045933-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050011-1-.jpg Capture1.PNG|"able system had issued a Required Weekly Test for" Snapshot20151030045944-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050036-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050044-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050116-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050138-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050147-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050157-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050216-1-.jpg DanielaftertheStorm465-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050237-1-.jpg 20150910 181845.jpg Snapshot20151030050256-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050308-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050328-1-.jpg Snapshot20151030050335-1-.jpg Катигорїꙗ:Episodes Катигорїꙗ:2015 Катигорїꙗ:Daniel tiger season 6 Катигорїꙗ:September Катигорїꙗ:Episodes that other shows appears Катигорїꙗ:Vhs Катигорїꙗ:DVD